


Nail Polish

by TashiRogers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashiRogers/pseuds/TashiRogers
Summary: This is the 1st time I've ever used AO3 soooo it might not go to well but I'll try my best!
  Roadhog knows that Junkrat paints his nails, just a "him" thing. Who is he to judge?





	

Roadhog knows that Junkrat paints his nails, usually a black but occasionally he'll wear an yellow or orange on one finger. Who is Roadhog to judge his boss, he is the man paying him so why would he say anything. 

Roadhog eventually began to see how important his nails being painted meant to the crazy junker. Naturally the paint would come of very quickly in their line of work, explosions and shit. Anytime the polish would wear even slightly Junkrat would pull a small bottle of the stuff from his pocket and quickly but expertly paint the coat then return to his business, it was quiet interesting to the larger junker. 

One thing that Roadhog would question was how his boss got the polish, it wasn't like rat ever really left his sight long enough to buy some. At first Hog thought he would sneak out at night because he was embarrassed by it but it didn't seem likely as Junkrat wasn't ever embarrassed by anything. One day Roadhog got his answer. 

The Junkers came back from a heist, breaking in a bank. Once they arrived to their junkyard, Junkrat quickly hopped out of the bitch seat (the side cart) and seemingly panicked rushed to his junk pile. Curiosity over took Hog as he followed, slight excitement stirring in his stomach. 

He came to see his boss, rummaging through a box. Junkrat was muttering angerily, throwing random objects from the box out. Roadhog chose not to say anything, letting Rat focus. A happy sigh came from the Junker as he pulled out a small bottle of black nail polish. "Finally!" He happily sat to the ground and happily opened it and began to paint. 

It was mesmerizing to Roadhog how Rat could become so calm for such an activity when normal he's a hyper active psychopath. Hog felt his checks became warm watching his boss, he felt a pit of embarrassment consume the feeling of excitement. "Roadie!" Junkrat's high pitched voice snapped Hog back to reality. "Whatcha doin?" He asked returning is attention to his nails. "Nuthin." Roadhog gruffed approaching the junker. "Ya probably thinkin' I'm fuckin' weird huh?" He asked, Hog felt his heart sting alittle. Did Junkrat think of him as a kinda of person of labels? "No." Rat laughed his crazed laugh and looked towards Hog. "Glad so mate," he patted to the ground next to him with his freshly painted man "C'mon over, ya don't gotta be professional always." 

Slowly Hog went to join Rat on the ground watching him paint the nails with another coat. "Why?" Roadhog asked after a couple minutes of silence. "Stops me from chewing em ya know? Plus it looks better than ma dirty fuckin' fingers." Hog nodded in understanding, watching from over the bosses shoulder. 

Once Junkrat finished his mechanical hand ("Gotta match roight?) he held them out in front of him, admiring his work. "Not to fuckin' terrible, Ey Roadie?" The bodyguard nodded and began to rise from the ground but was stopped. "Want me to paint yours?" A pink tint came to Hog's face, he was extremely grateful for his mask. Rat was cutely looking up to the large junker, a slanted smile on his face. "Sure." Hog grunted setting back down and placing his hands out. "Jesus fuck mate, yous gonna take all ma paint!" Junkrat joked as he began. 

Eventually this became a thing, every time the duo was out and one of their nails the polish would come off Junkrat would reapply it and they'd return to fighting. Or when they'd return to their trash yard, Junkrat would repaint both of their nails. Roadhog loved it, he loved being able to spend time with the junker not as boss and bodyguard but as friends... or more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!!!


End file.
